Invisible
by Robin1996ify
Summary: The only thing Nocturnal wants is to be noticed by Sheogorath. When Sheogorath fall in love with a mortal woman, will Nocturnal hopelessly give up her feelings for him? Or will he realizes her undying feelings to him? I'm still bad at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Something I made to let out the Plot Bunnies that keep poked me..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Invisible

That is the word that truly described her. The word that was wished by her worshipper to keep them undetected. The word that matched with the shadows.

The word that she _hates._

Nocturnal doesn't want to be invisible around him. She wants to be noticed by Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. But, he never did. Despite the fact that she truly _loved _him, he never know. He never noticed that. He was too busy with what's in front of him than paying attention to her.

She was hopeless. She now begin to think that he doesn't like her back.

* * *

"First off all Sheo, stop yelled near my ears!" Clavicus yelled. Sheogorath pouted, but he immediately smiles again. The other Princes looked to them, weren't unsure about should they interfere or not.

"Come on Clavvy! I'M IN LOVE! And I need to tell at least someone about that! And a few cheese." Sheogorath exclaimed, happily.

"You're in love? With who?" Meridia asked, excited.

"Are you fallen in love with a guy?" Namira asked, lazily. Meridia just shoot her a glares.

"NO! I'm damn straight!" Sheogorath exclaimed. And as on cue, Azura and Nocturnal came.

"Okay? What's with the yelling about?" Azura asked. Nocturnal just looked to Sheogorath.

"Oh Azura! Sheogorath just told us that he was in love!" Meridia reported, which received a wedge of cheese flied to her head.

"Don't tell her! " Sheogorath panicked. "No! Nothing! I did not in love with someone!"

"You lied, Sheo.. " Azura said, smirked. ".. So, who's the girl?"

Sheogorath was silent for a moment, before he said. ".. Is it okay for me that I was in love with.. a mortal?"

Everyone was surprised of what he said, but then they cheered him up. Except Nocturnal, who was silently sneaked away to the darker corner of the room, without Sheogorath notice that. Like he always did.

"Which mortal?" Sanguine asked, sipped his mead. "One of my follower? Some of them are hot. If I remember.."

"Nope!"

"One of my Daughter of Coldharbour?" Molag Bal asked. Everyone gave him a weird look. "What?"

"You _raped_ all of them.. " Hircine said, disgusted.

Sheogorath shook his vigorously. "No! No! NO! I'm in love with a very special mortal! She's not one of our follower!" He stopped for a second, before he continued. "She's the one with dragon soul!"

Everyone stopped. They looked to each other, except Nocturnal, who was sitting in the dark corner of the room, being sad.

"You mean.. the Dragonborn? You've fallen in love with the Dragonborn? The one who's reeks with Aedra's blood?" Azura said, widened her eyes.

"It is! I'm in love with our cousin's champion! I think it's wrong! WRONG! I don't know what I'm going to do!" Sheogorath said, sadly.

"Calm down, Sheo. It's not wrong to fall in love with mortal. Well, Akatosh's champion in this case.." Meridia comforted.

"Besides.. We're going to help you. No matter what reaction our counterparts would be when they find out that we just kidnapped their champions…" Mephala said, before she's got an immediate slap from both Mora and Azura.

"What Mephala said is that we will help you.." Meridia explained.

Sheogorath became more excited and happy in every seconds. "I knew you all will help me! It is rare for me to be loved by a woman before!" He said. "No women loves my craziness.."

Unknown to Sheogorath and the others, Nocturnal was still sitting in the corner of the room, silently cried at the thought of how Sheogorath didn't realize how she's madly in love with him.

The only thing she can do is to watch her crush fallen in love with another woman, while she's hopelessly waiting . Waiting for him to realize her love for him…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's chapter 1! Feel free to review this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Alright! Chapter 2 is here!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

How does it feels when the man that you loved so much only thinks you as his friend? Only friend?

It painfully hurts for Nocturnal.

If only he knew..

* * *

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sheogorath exclaimed. He looked worried and agitated. Sanguine and Clavicus Vile were there to help him.

"Calm down! You need to calm down!" Clavicus Vile said.

"Besides, your friend, Pelagius, already waiting for you.. IN HIS MIND! If you want to catch the Dragonborn's heart, you need this plan to work!" Sanguine assured. "Which I'm the one who planned it.."

Clavicus Vile sweat dropped at him.. And Sheogorath decided to walk away from the two Daedric Prince. He realized that Nocturnal was also there, looking to the sky of Oblivion.

"Nocty! " He called. She looked back, only to find a very happy Sheogorath.

"What do you want?" She asked, calmly. Even though she was hurt on her heart.. Like a thousand daedric arrows pierced through her heart. With Aedra's holy waters on its tips. And a few dragons eating the pieces of her heart. And a few Vigilant of Stendarr slashing her heart..

"Can I ask you for advice?" Sheogorath asked. " I don't know what the Dragonborn likes, but I really, REALLY want to give her a gift! Do you have any idea?"

Nocturnal was silent. He was standing in front of her, looked panicked and agitated, and here she was, being asked from her secret crush, about what should he gets for a mortal he loved. He always thought her as his friend. Not more than that. Nocturnal always wish that they could be _more _than just friend…

It seems like fate was cruel for her..

"I don't know.. " She answered. ".. Try to get her some flowers, or you could just get her some fancy clothes. I don't know anything else." When she's answered, she could feel her heart was shattered into a tiny bits. Broken. She almost cries in front of him. She wanted to scream on the top the world. Screaming that she was in love with Sheogorath, but it never happen.

'_DAMNIT SHEO! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! WHY YOU DIDN'T ASK ME ABOUT MY FEELING TO YOU INSTEAD?' _She's screamed on her mind. Sheogorath had no idea that the Daedric woman in front of him was hurt. He only thought that she looked calm as usual.

If only he knew..

"Thanks for the advice, Nocty! " He then hugged Nocturnal. "You truly are my best friend!" He then skipped to back to Sanguine and Clavicus Vile, who were bickering at each other.

Nocturnal, still standing, tried to understand of what he just said.

'_Best friend? He thought me as his best friend?' _She thought. Tears was streamed from her eyes. She felt hurt. She placed her hand to her chest, the place of her beating –Daedra- heart was. She lowered her head in defeated.

'_He never loves me. He never notice me. He likes me as a friend.' _She gulped. She decided it will be best for her to stay away from him. She was just a barrier between him and his true happiness. It's for the best..

With that, Nocturnal teleported herself back to her realm, where she spent a day in her private chamber, crying endlessly. Emptying every tissue boxes she had..

_'"WHY YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME SHEO! WHY! WHY! WHY YOU DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MADLY IN LOVE I AM WITH YOU!" _She bawled.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Almost like drama.. By the way, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 3 is here!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

How does it feels when the man you loved was sad? Cried wailing? So sad he even almost to kill himself?

For Nocturnal, it was hurt to see Sheogorath in deep sadness.

Because she was invisible to him.. And she really want to be there for him, comforted him, and perhaps telling him that she's in love with him..

But, she couldn't. Because she was invisible to him..

* * *

Sheogorath was sad. And heartbroken. It's already two days after his meeting with the Dragonborn. She was actually pretty though, being an Imperial with the attitude of a Nord. But, there is something about that mortal woman that even Daedric Princes don't know.

She's already married. With one of Stendarr followers.

"I still can't believe.. The Dragonborn already married? Why we didn't know that?" Meridia muttered.

"Because we're not Aedra. Marriage are part of Aedra's influence." Azura explained. "And I just learned that she's a member of a group of vampire hunters called Dawnguard.."

"I can sensed Stendarr's influence in there.. "

Sheogorath didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He doesn't care about that. Now, he know how heartbroken is feels.

Nocturnal was there. Heck, she's always there for him. But, he never noticed that. He only thought her as his friend. She looked to him. His usual happy and maddening face is now replaced with a sad and depressed. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he made and they are swollen too.

It pained her to see him in love with another woman. But it ruined her heart to see him crying and devastated. If only he give her a chance to proof to him that she's always be there for him. Proof that she will not break his heart. Proof that she's will always be with him if he allows her.

If only he knew..

"Sheo?" Nocturnal said, softly. She took a seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

Sheogorath sobbed. He shook his head softly. She sighed before she said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, softly.

"No.. " He replied. " I only need to be alone.." It was sad to see him like that. Un-crazily. Un- happily.

"You need at least someone to speak to." Nocturnal replied. "I'm here for you.."

He sobbed again. "Nocty? "

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it feels to be heartbroken?" He asked. Nocturnal was silent immediately. Yes, she's know that. Because, she had feel it for a million years..

All because Sheogorath didn't notice her..

"I know. I know what it feels like.." She replied.

"Really?" He asked again. "..I don't know that you already feel heartbroken before.. I.. I must be a bad friend for not noticing that.."

' _Yeah.. If only you want me as your girlfriend.' _She thought. _' Why it sounded so selfish to me?'_

"You don't have to feel bad. " She replied. He doesn't seem to looked satisfied with that answer as he immediately stood up.

"But, I'm your friend! Nocty!" He exclaimed. "Why you didn't tell me that you were hurt? "

' _Because I love you..' _She thought. " Because, I don't want you to get involved with my personal life.." _'Damn.. I'm terrible at conversation..'_

He finally calmed down. "I know.. I'm sorry.. But, if you already felt heartbroken, then.. who is the guy?" He asked.

She's choked. "Erm.. Excuse me?"

"You said you were heartbroken before.. You must be fallen hard with this guy! Or.." He looked to her in horror. "..Are you attracted to a girl?"

"WHAT?" She immediately stood up. "No! I'm straight! " _'This conversation is getting weirder and awkward..' _She thought.

"Oh.. Sorry. My bad.." Sheogorath apologized. He looked guilty, but still looked sad. Nocturnal calmed down.

"Sheo?" He looked to her. "Do you still want to know who is the guy that make me feel heartbroken?" _'It's now or never..'_

"Well.. you don't have to.." He was about to say, but quickly interrupted by Nocturnal. Her face slowly come up closer to his, then slowly kissed him on his lips.

"It's you.." She said, after the kiss. Then, she immediately teleported herself away from him. Leaving Sheogorath stood silent for a long time.

"She's.. love me?" He said, still couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: One more chapter left! Please review kindly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is it guys! The final chapter!**

**That means...**

**Thank you for reading this sad, sappy, awful, ridiculous fanfic!**

**And I have a VERY low self-esteem.. (still working on it!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Many people said, there's no potion or even medicine that can heal a broken heart.

But they were wrong.

There is a cure. The ONLY cure for that.

Only love can heal a broken heart..

* * *

Nocturnal locked herself in her private chamber, wished to be alone. She spent the rest of the day, crying in agony. She buried her head deeper into her pillow, try to stifle the tears, but failed. Her eyes were swollen from all those cries, her cheeks were wet from all those tears, and her bed was now surrounded with a sea of tissues.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! WHY I CONFESSED TO HIM? HE'LL NEVER LOOK TO ME THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" She sighed. "Heck.. he never look at me. He never notice me.." She wiped her tears with another tissue. ".. Maybe I'm not pretty. I'm dark, he's bright. I'm a dark person, he's a mad person. I know about the 'opposite attraction', I even believed that! " She's bit her lips in defeat. ".. I guess, he was destined to be my friend.."

When she said the word 'friend', it sounded almost like she's tormented.

"Does he even loves me?" She asked to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shivering Isles, Sheogorath also pondering about the same thing. Does he loves her? It's confused him. He wasn't sure about his feelings with Nocturnal.

"I always thought Nocturnal as my friend.." He pondered. "But is it okay for me every time I was near with her, I felt nervous? Is it okay for me that I absentmindedly staring into those pure violet eyes of her?" He sighed. He remembered the times when she was there for him when he needed some help. She always listen to him when he needed to speak with someone. She comforted him when he was sad.

"Why I never notice that? Why I never notice that she loved me? I. AM. AN. IDIOT! " He exclaimed. "I need to see her. I don't want to hurt her feelings again."

With that he teleported himself to Nocturnal's realms.

* * *

Nocturnal was still crying. She always did that every days. Thinking about Sheo with another woman it's always pained her. Now, thinking about Sheo himself had become a dagger for her. It's slowly cut her heart, merciless.

Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

The knocking still on.

"I said.." She walked to open the door. But, when she looked to the person who just knocking on her door, she's stopped. "S..Sheo?"

"Nocturnal.." He replied. She was surprised. She's never heard him called her in a full name. He always called her 'Nocty'. She backed away slowly. Sheo must be angry with her. She's almost cries on that thought.

"W..What are you doing in here?" She asked, stuttered. She didn't dare to look directly to his eyes.

"I want to talk.. about yesterday.." He said, flatly. "Is that true?"

"About what?" She asked, lied. She actually knew about what he was talking about.

".. that you loved me?" He asked. Is it her or did she just saw a hint of blushing on his cheeks? She mentally shook her head. She must be hallucinating.

"It is, Sheo.. " She answered. " I really, really loved you.. "

"S.. since when?" He asked.

"Since.. "Nocturnal bit her lips, before said, "Since the first time I met you.. I have loving you for a countless years.. I.. I always wished that you also liked me. But.." Her tears fell from eyes again. Sheogorath wiped away the tears, gently. "..you didn't. You never even looked at me.."

Sheogorath gulped. He can't believe it! Did he really that dense?

"I.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry.." Sheogorath said, sadly.

"It's.. okay. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. If I brave enough, I probably already confess my feelings to you…" She said. "I.." And she never completed her sentences, as Sheogorath wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her, passionately. At first, she was shocked. But a second later, she enjoyed that kiss. He pushed her to her bed and kiss her neck, making her moaned.

"_Finally.. I'm not invisible to him anymore.." _She thought, as she kiss him, and unbuttoned his jacket, slowly. "I love you, Sheo.."

"I know.. " He replied.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's wrapped it up this story! Please review.. **

**I'M BEGGING YOU!**


End file.
